User talk:KittenOfTheNorth
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sinister Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey, Intru! I see you've come back to your wiki a little more. How're you doing? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 15:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Splices Hey Trudge! I've learned how to do Pokemon Sprite Splices! They can be a bit wild and messy, but do you have a request? 2 Pokemon minimum, 5 max. [[User:1LugiaLover|'You Should Die']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 09:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Errr... Can you please use Black/White Pokemon's Japanese names? The place I got for sprites uses them. Not Japanese characters, but names like Pokabu and Tsutarja. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 16:43, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. The site I use has their Romanjii Names. Alright. I'll try. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 17:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright. It's done. Did the best I could, then recolored. That really All I could do with what you gave me [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 21:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Hey Trudge, just so you know, when doing featured Articles, Users, etc. You have to have reasons why they're featured, like on SFW. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 07:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RANDOM QUOTE TIEM!!!!!! SHUT UP, I AM LADY GAGA! [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 17:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! :D Thank you so much for what you said on my one-shot; I'm sorry I made you cry, but hey, I figured this would be heart-aching enough for a site like this. If you could give this a rating out of 10, what would it be? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 00:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, thanks for telling me about this wiki. I just love making up macarbic stories. I was just wondering if there was any specific format we had to follow. Silverspark is a friend to n00bs Everywhere! 08:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that my friend. I've just created a particularly demonic poem. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. I must say, your demonic story writing prowess is a force to be reckoned with! Nice job! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 08:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No they wont. We are all just that good! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, very evil indeed my sinister friend! We are all great writers here! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 07:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I didn't. But it does look cool, doesn't it? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, umm, out of curiosity, is your friend Silverspark a boy or a girl? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your support on Forever... I guess. I know it's pretty short, but it's a one-shot, though. I could've made it longer, but I'm unaware of the Renaissance, sorry. ^-^ Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 18:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I... really don't know how to completely. I don't have a YouTube account, but you could try this: ask Luna and Gwen to join if they love Sinister FF; if they don't at least ask them to tell their friends if they'd like to join and to pass it on and so forth. Also, maybe back on TDIFF, you could do a post saying that you created a new wiki and post the link if you want them to join (Gigi might join; she wrote Life After Lies, anyways). Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No prob! :) I hope you're looking forward to my new story. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Have you heard of the movie Orphan? Y'know, the movie starring that mental girl Esther? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey can I ask you a question realting to the categories your adding? First off, do you reackon that we should make a category for gods? I mean theres already somewhat 4-ish, and I plan on creating another 3. Second, as for my new fanfiction the battle of the eternal tower, I don't think that should be put under locations since it is the story. I'll make the tower and the desert pages later for proper categorization Thanks for you time Intrudge! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Family has stillborn baby, they adopt Esther Coleman, Esther is a mental psychopath who is a little girl that wears ribbons on her neck and wrists to hide scars and wears makeup to make her look young, the movie's called Orphan. Still not remembering? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Intrudgero, you're certainly doing a great job here! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 09:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Trudge, it wasn't you. I just sometimes feel like nobody even notices me. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''Ku-Ku-Ku!]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' Gero-Gero-Gero!]] 18:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean NOBODY. Not even my friends. Like I'm in my own little bubble that makes me invisible and mute. I have emotional problems that shouldn't be considred okay in public. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''Ku-Ku-Ku!]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' Gero-Gero-Gero!]] 20:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he's called Intrudgero98. Sorry, I just had to do that. Well, I'm not quite sure if any of the users I know have a liking for dark stuff as everyones all about the uplifting fiction these days (as far as I'm aware of). However in an info sectiona about me on my userpage on the Total Drama wiki, I made sure to mention that I also edit this wiki too and that it was awesome. However, I don't know if anyones read it yet so... I'm not sure what to do. Do you want me to advertise the wiki on my userpage or tell other sers about it or what? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 09:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Intrudgero, I've added a message about your need for users on this wiki on my profile on the Total Drama wiki. Hopefully that works. If need be, you can check it out yourself and tell me what you think. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 18:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Anything to help a friend as true as you. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 10:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, I don't know if I'm reading this wrong or something, but in the rules for the wiki, it says that if you were invited to this wiki by you, then you can become an admin. Is that true? Was I invited, and if I was... does that make me an admin? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 18:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Woah woah woah... Am I an admin? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 19:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thanks so much Intrudgero! This means a lot to me! And don't worry, won't abuse them, and if I do you have every right to ban me. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. That does sound fair. Oh, I was just wondering, should there be a minimum to the amount of words there are in a story? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah thank you my good friend! I think I'll go do some editing now. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) How many pages do we have now? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thats pretty good for only 4 months. Once I'm done adding more stuff, we should have another 20. And if the message on my userpgae on the TD wiki catches eyes, we could have us some new users! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, it says on my userpage I have several more fanfictions to be created, plus I'm probably going to create character pages for more info. As for the wiki in general, I'm not to sure what exactly to do. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 21:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you reckon you can leave a comment on my story "The Plight of Cyrilax"? I'd just like to know what people think of it. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 21:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay in getting back to you; I've had a lot of catching up to do considering that I had stomach virus. Anyways, if I had to give the movie Orphan a rating, it'd be 5/10. I mean, for once, there was a movie that had me jumping at moments and I have to give high acclaim to the young girl who played Esther; but other than that, it's not really Oscar-worthy. It wasn't really scary; disturbing, heck yes, but scary? No. Also, it came off a little bit sleazy and confusing; but in made more sense once the big reveal came. Sure, I could watch it again any day soon; even though it was becoming just ludicrous at moments, it keeps winning me back. What would your rating be? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Hey, have you seen the claymation movie Coraline? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Did you like it? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) In my honest opinion, Coraline is definitely a 9/10. Sure, not everyone will be satisfied since it's not a horror movie, but it is a horror movie for kids (more like a screwed version of Alice in Wonderland) and the 3D effects were very intense and Dakota Fanning did a great job, as usual. Also, I never read the book of Coraline, and I wish to when I'm older, but this movie was very captivating and very realistic. I wonder if they'll make a sequel; I mean, sure the hand's destroyed and at the bottom of the well, but what if it reassembles? That's just me. Another scene I wish they could've made for an ending was Coraline spraying lighter fluid on the other mother and letting her burn into unforgiving ashes. That would've been cool! XD Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) XD Hey, I'm writing a fanfic about Coraline. Even though I was gonna write a blog post about it, but since you like Coraline, well, I thought I'd go ahead and tell you. Anyways care for the plot premise? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, I was windering if we should add a template to pages that were featured, so that we know where they are and so that n00bs will know what is good. Like this: Can you tell me what you think of this idea? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 10:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Seawater? When you said you liked the ideas on my blog, which one was your favorite? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? I never really thought that it was all that special (and I didn't think so to the others). Why is Syntax Error so interesting? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Not really a fan of Sam, are ya? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, I'll be sure to do it! thanks for approving the idea! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Probably tomorrow, thats when I'll be awake again. Thanks for asking Intrudgero, you make me feel like my stories are liked! And anyway, there;s a list of stuff I might create on my userpage if you need it. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 10:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that my friend! Say, on an unrelated note, do you think we should tidy up the voting section? It looks a little messy with opinions everywhere in an unorganized state. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 11:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, we need to organize everything and put it all so that it doesn't interfer with the other stuff. We've got nominations in agreeing areas, that seems rather messy. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 12:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Hey, now this may seem weird, do you think an Orphan-Coraline crossover would be cool? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 15:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know, unexpected, but it'd be pretty exciting! I've already thought about the premise and this little tidbit of the story. You want to hear it? No? Well, I'll tell you, anyways: The Other Mother is back and swears vengence on Coraline for what happened (this is an AU fic compared to the other Coraline fic). However, when a mysterious once-orphan named Esther moves into an empty room in the Pink Palace. The two form an unlikely friendship when Esther reveals she was once an almost-victim of the Other Mother's trap, as well. While Coraline is aware of Esther's bizzare and frightening behavior, is she really the only one that can help stop the Other Mother, or does Coraline have another enemy on the loose? So yeah, that's the premise, and the tidbit is this: Coraline's parents are killed by Esther, and Coraline confronts her. This is the dialogue: *Coraline races into her room, finding Esther singing Glory of Love; Esther turns around once seeing Coraline's reflection in the mirror* Esther: *innocently* What's wrong, Coraline? Coraline: My parents were murdered! Esther: *is silent for a few seconds, but resumes painting* I know. Coraline: You know? Why didn't you call the police? *Coraline reaches for the phone, but Esther's grabs her hand* Esther: There's no need. Coraline: *quirks an eyebrow in confusion* What? What do you mean "no need"? Esther: *remains emotionless and stands up* Take a good look at me, Coraline. The answer's right in front of you. Coraline: What are you...? *Coraline gasps when she sees small, faded spots of blood on Esther's dress and fingernails; Esther doesn't respond* Coraline: *defeatedly whispers* You killed them. Esther: You're slow for a girl who's in the fast lane. *Esther turns around to continue painting, but Coraline grabs her arm and forces her to stand up again. Coraline glares at Esther* Coraline: My parents were right about you. Esther: Just as right as they were when they said there's no such thing as the "Other World". Coraline: Why did you do this? *Esther doesn't respond, leading to a quick slap across the face from the tomboy.* Coraline: Answer me! Esther: You honestly don't know? *Esther gets out of Coraline's grip and walks over to the bloodstained knife on her dresser* You told me you saw a spider this morning, right? *Coraline nods and Esther turns around* That wasn't mice, that was the Other Mother disguised as one. She was trying to possess your parents, again, and you know that us Russians put up a good fight. The Other Mother escaped, but I knew that the only way to avoid this was to dispose of them. *A tear rolls down Coraline's cheek, leading to her latching onto Esther's wrist; she tries to take the knife, but Esther pushes Coraline against the wall, the knife plunging through it, but very near Coraline's neck* Coraline: You said I could trust you. Esther: And you can. Otherwise, how else are you going to survive? You should be thanking me, Coraline. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead. Whose life is more important, anyways? Your parents' lives of neglecting and ignoring you, or your life? *a long silence occurs, but Esther lets go of Coraline's shoulders* Now, stop crying and help me dispose of them. Now! *Esther leaves the room, leaving a devastated Coraline behind* This time, you should comment. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Intrudgero, I'll fix it up for you. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 22:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) There we go Intrudgero, I fixed up the rules! Does it look any better? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 22:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that! I'm going to go write a new story now. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, I've got great news! I've managed to contact a user from the Total Drama wiki called Gary the Gaget Dude (seriously, thats how its spelt) who says he'll advertise out wiki on youtube. He didn't give an absolute guarentee, but this could mean more exposure, and hopefully, more users! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 04:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You sound a lot better than me when I'm rapping! XD Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, congradulations on 400 edits! Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. I noticed there is a category for fictions and a category for fan fictions. What's the difference? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 06:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that makes sense now. But does that mean Crystal's stories qualify as fan-fiction, because they were based off movies and stuff? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. Sorry, I'd love to do it now, but I live in Australia and I have to go to school now. I'll be sure to fix this stuff up when I get back home Intrudgero! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) And I too should herald your good name in eternal scrolls of legends! Thanks for that! Oh yeah, I was just wondering about this: Do you think we should make Crystal a rollback? She has been a good member to the wiki after all. (it is just a wonder remember) Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 10:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you for enlightening me. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Ironically enough, I do want the details. What is it? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually, you're typing quite fast in my opinion. Anyway, that sounds like a great idea! I best get the ol' typing fingers warmed up and rack my brains for some ideas! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) That too sounds like an excellent idea. I have many an idea for it, but I do believe a more appropriate word would be 'knock-off' or 'parody'. In it's specific context, parasite means something that feeds off its host to survive. A wiki doesn't necessarily need to feed off another wiki. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Excellent then! I look forward to it! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:41, March 23, 2011 (UTC) You have high hopes for this wiki dude! I can assure you we will reach 100 pages soon, and that next ambitious task I'm sure we'll be able to do without too muich hassle. We can do this! (On an unrelated note, do you like making words up?) Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) You love making up words too? AWESOME! So do I! I've made up words like Gammers, Naios, Nynrod and Gyamasat! As well as all the God names, they just came to me in an epiphany! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, you must lend me that dictionary one day. I would love to have a good look at it. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 09:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thats better than me though, I only have 7. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 18:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, the main thing I do in ,y passtime is edit wiki's like this. I also enjoy reading, drawing up comics, composing poetry and going for a good walk. Why do you ask? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 18:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) What for? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 18:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I mean, for what subject? What is it about? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) And so for a report on people on social netqorking, you picked a complete and total stranger from Australia to tell you this? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, how many people are doing this? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. Sounds like fun. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Why would I be mad at you? You're my awesome wiki-buddy! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 19:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Intru! Umm, you've read The Plight of Cylirax, right? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 17:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. It's really good, so far. Anyways, have you heard of the Stephen King novel Carrie? It was turned into a movie. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Did you read it? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh. The reason why I asked is because I was gonna tell you about these Carrie fics I was planning, but you'll have to read the book--and maybe watch the movie--and then I'll be able to tell you. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Well, here I go: Special: You already read about this on my blog: Carrie's dead, it's modern day, and a relative inherits Carrie's powers.. and she also decides that revenge is in place. A Night to Remember: Okay, this is the only thing in the book that I will tell you: Carrie is elected Prom Queen, but a mean girl named Chris Hergensen and her boyfriend Billy Nolan pull this rope and send a wave of pig blood on Carrie. They all laugh and jeer at her, but her telekinesis kicks in without her knowing and almost all the prom-goers die. Now, this is my take on is, as in, it's extended... and hopefully more gruesome. Bound: This is a crossover between Carrie and The Plight of Cylirax. Cylirax and Carrie meet and realize they were both born of supernatural powers. Now, the Elders are concered about their friendship, since Carrie is just as powerful as Cylirax and they could both unleash terror. Can their friendship survive... and possibly grow into something more? *still refering to Bound* This'll probably be my longest story, and since I have a whole spring break, I can get started. I also found this photo that reminded me of this story: Hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay; I had some errors come about. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Uh Intrudgero, you wouldn't happen to know anything about wiki codes and formats? Becuase this user called Universal guardian has done something to the voting section that I can seem to fix. Is it possible for you to do something about this? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 01:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Om second thought, never mind. It's fixed. By the way, what happened to your signature? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 08:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) A glitch yo say? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 10:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, ok. Are you going to check out Lugias new wiki? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 11:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, do you want to check out the song I wrote there? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 11:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! In case you didn't notice, I have a fan art of Carrie as my avatar. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've been known to watch random stuff for no reason. Like today, for some reason after a thunderstorm, I wanted to watch Shane Dawson's recent parody of Miley. He was saying that she made a perfume out of her own urine, she wore a chicken suit in Can't Be Tamed, she killed someone on Saturday Night Live, and did impressions of celebrities. Of course, that was just in a parody; not real life. The funny thing about the video is that it can't be a parody if it's true. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thats ok dude. The famous story Ulysses didn;t introduce its protagonist until the second half of the story. Anyway, I'll be sure to read it. And if you get the opportunity, can you read my new tory, the train of peril? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 11:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just something I forgot to tell you about the picture, if you squint really hard, it looks like Carrie (minus the pig blood). Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 14:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, sorry about that. I didn't realise you had already read it. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... speaking of pictures, I added a cover picture to Forever. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to read and comment today, but I must admit, Blue Moon looks really captivating and vampric in ways (New Moon, eat your heart out... if you have one, that is). Also, I'll go ahead and post the Forever title cover pic if you haven't seen it, yet. Do you like it? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, you're chapter titled New Moon is better than the book New Moon (that hag actually thinks she can modernize male and female vampires and still make it cool? Glittery vampires. Ha! What's next? Pink translucent ghosts?). Also, I'm glad you like the title cover; I've been wanting to do that, lately. The pic actually is related to these things in the story: the clouds and forest tree tied to Rapunzel's newfound--and depressing--vision of the world now after Flynn dies. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:55, March 28, 2011 (UTC) XD Well, I have admitted to having a demonic mind. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to say, I read your blog about getting 100 pages. Don't worry. Silver's been working really hard lately and I've got enough story ideas to fill the Grand Canyon. In fact, I'm hoping on finishing this fanfic and posting it here today. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) There's no need to worry; a lot of favorite wikis started out small but got bigger overtime. Also, if we don't get new users flooding in instantly, look on the bright side: you've got me, Silver, Lu and Kera, and UNI. We're here for ya! Oh wait, I forgot, are Luna and Gwen into dark fanfiction, too? If so, ask them to join. They'd love it here. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I have to say dude, that your story is a work of art! As I said, there is some beautifully written poetic verses in there tha tell a great story throw the use of a good plot and better description. This is certainly quality material Intrudgero! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 20:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, still, y'know what I mean. We're still here for ya. Hey, I'm working on this Carrie one-shot that I told you about (my take on the infamous prom scene) and I might have it done and posted today. Care for a tidbit? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then! Now, be warned for there are two things you should know about this tidbit: (1) it has huge walls of text so don't be frightened; heck, there were lots of huge walls of text in Forever, if memory serves right. And (2) this will have bloodshed because this paragraph is talking about when the pig blood lands on Carrie, everyone laughs, the terror begins, and Carrie kills the first two prom goers: Tina, who was pierced in the back, and Kenny, whose arm was stuck in the door. Okay, enjoy! '''The school was alive with laughter and music in many ways than one. Lights enlivened the usually dismal gym as goofy teenagers danced to the silly, yet catchy music. The usual songs that made the soundtrack of a Senior Prom were played: The Beatles for those light-hearted, Guns N Roses for those dark-hearted, and the occasional slow songs for those in love. She was neither of them, but she certainly wasn’t complaining at the moment. While the artists of the slow songs were forgotten, the sparks weren’t; at least, referring to the connection between the gorgeous, elegant-looking ladies and their handsome dates. And out of all the dates, Tommy was the handsomest. And she agreed very much. Tommy looked upon his date, completely amazed. His date was never one to socialize or smile much; she was more likely to cry or crawl into fetal position when teased. But this time, that wasn’t her. Instead of wearing a ratty, old-fashioned dress that he never really insulted, she was clothed in her inner beauty. That beauty was bathed in an ivory white, outshining even the infamous Moon. Her smile was also, what he thought, what made others stare at her more. Her eyes that were usually covered by her stringy, yet silken blonde hair were aglow with newfound confidence. Not a lot of confidence, but enough to even let her freckles dot her seemingly pale face with her permission. Now, this wasn’t Sue Snell that he was falling in love with. Sue was a more social and popular girl. No, the woman he was falling for was Carrie White. Even though lots of people were surprised that he took Carrie to the prom, the one most surprised was Carrie herself, though that wasn’t a surprise. Throughout her life, Carrie’s life has been a life made out of kick me signs and being tripped enough to let the bruises tan her hollowed cheeks. If tearlines were visible, though, that was the only thing that they didn’t tease her about; those vicious students called her misery delicious. While Maine was never really considered the place where bullying became part of its reputation, if they did an example of bullying, Carrie’s story would be the perfect example. Even when Carrie was kindly mingling with others, she couldn’t help but cringe when they weren’t looking about those years of being offered gluestick lip gloss and being slapped at least once when her mother didn’t. Yes, the girls’ taunts weren’t the only complement to the cries that Carrie let out as music in the heartless nights. It was a mother, hair auburn and wavy with Satan’s power yet draped in virtual lace to earn the Lord’s love, who could pretty much kill her. The slits that always stared at Carrie haunted her to no end throughout the night. Those eyes, teeming with darkening oceans of blue evil passing off as motherly love, followed her throughout her life. Sometimes, when her mother locked her in the “praying closet” for nothing, Carrie would pray, but then spend most of her time caressing the beautifully wrathful bruising her mother made when she was accused of sin; every time, a tear would land on each of them. Whether the bruises were green and gashed, purple and pulsing, or even just a black mark that was always another mark by her name, that proved to Carrie once again who was the boss. But tonight, she wasn’t going to care about a thing because this was her night in the spotlight. However, while the shining diamonds on the crown were calling her name, so was the hidden bucket of blood that towered unnoticed above Carrie. The owner of the ugly thing was Chris Hargensen, an uglier thing than the bucket or the blood. Her ugliness was her pride. She wasn’t like most prissy popular girls, in all honesty. She was actually more rebellious than most prom queen wannabes, but that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t brush her hair before being taken by her sleazy boyfriend Billy Nolan. For some reason, Chris hated Carrie; she didn’t know why, and neither did the rest of the girls involved in the “shower incident”. For some reason, they just thought that since she was different, different was a bad thing. Yet now, Chris and Billy thought they had a reason to hate Carrie and one reason only: they were banned from the prom. Well, Chris was banned, but Billy wasn’t planning on going to the prom alone; just thinking about the remarks he’d get for being single at the prom made him frown more at the helpless girl. Even though she had to wait until the crown was placed upon Carrie’s head, Chris wanted to just throw the bucket at her, covering her in the guilt that she should’ve felt when Ms. Desjardin slapped her and banned her from the prom. The teachers, while rarely alike, had this one thing in common: they all shared the same hatred for Chris, especially Ms. Desjardin. Chris bit her lip remembering that, remembering that she wanted her to choke on her gum. But casually, she shook off those hapless moments and focused on her main goal: humiliating Carrie. And with that, she did. The blood landed upon her in an enormous wave, some even landing on Tommy. Even when his bouncy blond hair was beaded with blood, he was still gorgeous. But Carrie wasn’t. The excess surrounded her in a pitiful pool of what life was all about: nothing. She was completely drenched. The white and silver that graced her bruised and abused flesh drowned in her sorrow, the corsage went from a beautiful white to a sickening red tint, and the only thing that could slowly clean the dreaded red substance off her face was her tears as the laughter erupted. Everyone went hysterical with laughter. The girls involved in the “shower incident”—which meant all the girls there—did; Mr. Fromm and the principal did; Ms. Desjardin even couldn’t help but squeak out a chuckle or two. The lights that shone upon the unfortunate teen mocked her as she cried; to Carrie, the light shone upon her to show her as the center of attention, making her humiliation even worse. And just thinking about that heart-aching fact made her cry harder. Every teardrop fell between her knuckles to clean out the blood. Why Tommy wasn’t able to comfort her wasn’t because he was laughing; it was because Chris unintentionally dropped the bucket on his head, thus knocking him out. With the laughter and pain closing in on her, Carrie threw her head back and screamed. Her bloodied hands shook as they tried to cover her face, but it only resulted in more blood covering her face that was contorted into a blank and monotonous stare. She stared up at the roof, knowing the Lord was watching from above, unpleased and angered, for sure. Somehow, no more logical thought could come back to her. No feeling, either; the only thing she could feel was pain. Even if a slap or a kick didn’t come her way, she could feel the pain manifested as the blood that drenched her from her once silken and soft hair to her clenched and curled toes; even few bitter drops that mingled with her tears stained her teeth, thus ruining her smile. Her head slowly lowered, stopping the laughter when everyone met her frightening green gaze. The only thing that existed in her eyes was the livid fires of her deepest wrath. She didn’t care if wrath was a deadly sin and she had to spend another night in her closet praying; all she cared about was giving them something she could laugh about. Everyone stilled, a sudden rush of fear freezing them. Carrie never gave people a look like that; come to think of it, she didn’t give anyone anything except her pain as reminders of who they were. And when her gaze landed on them and Chris and Billy escaping with ease, they all knew who—no, better yet what they were: monsters. Yes, that was the perfect description. They were monsters; icy cold, heartless, unfeeling monsters, they were. Throughout the years, they knew there was no evidence to prove that fact wrong. Carrie never did or said anything to them to give them a right to insult her. However, their best excuse was the same old cliché: she was different. Well, with a religious-nut mother and an empty life, it wasn’t surprising that Carrie was friendless. But the students never cared, as usual. The only one that did care was Tommy, but he couldn’t help her; not with a fractured skull. Carrie looked upon them, secretly surprised that they stopped laughing. Whether it was taking a good look at what they’ve done to snap Carrie or taking a good look at what Carrie was going to do next, nevertheless, they were surely frightened. The look she had was a look normally seen in horror films, and with a look like that, that made Carrie look like the killer, and they would soon be the victims. Even if they refused to admit it in their waning hours of heartbeat, the blood that stained Carrie’s prom dress wasn’t just going to be the pig’s blood. Soon, it would be all the pigs’ blood. Perhaps that’s why when the entrance door slammed shut, everyone jumped. Revenge was what filled the tense air, and the stench was alive enough to make the prom goers cough and choke. The rampage was beginning, and for some reason, they didn’t run the minute those doors slammed shut. Some of them thought that resistance against Carrie’s—quoted by her mother—“ungodly” powers were inevitable, which was why very few didn’t move. Of course, a Ewen High School student was never known to give up without a good fight; perhaps that was another reason why people picked on Carrie: she never fought back until now. One of the boys—Kenny Garson was his given name—didn’t even jump once the entrance was shut. That was surprising, considering that he had the intelligence of a third grader. He just looked back at Carrie, laughed at the blood that was a result of the prank he helped out with, and casually made his way to the exit door. It was odd the way he’d swish his arms back and forth separately, but when Carrie noticed that, that was her opportunity. When his left arm stuck out into the icy cold night before the rest of him could, the doors shut. He let out a cry in pain as the doors practically crushed his arm once shut. A gasp in unison came, but nothing from Carrie. The only thing that could leave her was common sense. Remembering him laughing and snorting like a pig at her, his arm twisted and turned, draining some blood to let him see if it was funny to her. Agonized cries for help came from him, and if she was grounded in reality when this happened, she would’ve laughed. Even though no one ever heard her laugh, it would probably be compared obnoxiously to the cackle of a witch. But with Kenny’s bone writhing into dust by every flexing move that Carrie angrily provided, there was nothing to laugh about. All they really had to do was help him. However, a wave of energy pinned the students to the floor. No matter how hard they tried, Carrie would only let them go if she wanted to kill them next. Without warning, the room went into a red tint, emphasizing both her pain and her power. The minute the light was casted upon her was terrifying in every right. Her eyes widened, that gaze averted from the quivering students to the pool of blood that vanished. Everything vanished from Carrie’s mind; all except the lowlifes she’s known since first grade, about to be killed. Even though it was never real, she felt as if she was a female Satan. She felt her hair billow and sway in ominous slow-motion; she felt the holy fires of Hell sweep over her blood, casting her skin into an ever redder flush than the light or blood could provide. The black voids in her eyes widened as her power increased, casting away the innocent, yet pained green glow in her eyes. Her lips never parted, not even to breathe. The terror that she was beginning to inflict upon everyone gave her enough life, she didn’t need to breathe. She didn’t even need to do anything except let Karma laugh its last before she could ever attempt to. Eventually, the forceful weight she put upon the squirming and screaming students and teachers wore off as she begun to notice Kenny fading. His hand tried to grasp the handle of the door, but the only thing that was in his hand was emptiness. Blood fell in thin streams down the boring beige paint of the doors, and without looking, even he knew that. Of course, some tried to help him. One of them, Tina Blake, ran to help him first. Carrie set her sight on her, one of the girls who mocked her in the locker room. Then, a vision came into her head: Tina, lying lifeless on the floor as the basketball board hid her body from the rest of the world. Happily, she took that into consideration. While Tina was busy screaming like the smart-mouthed spaz she was, something easily knocked her down. The basketball board swished back and forth, making the sequins on her silver dress shiver as she did. Carrie didn’t hold her down as she ran away; she’d catch her. Like a crack of lightning, the rusted red bolts came off, the board spinning in mid-air like a dog’s Frisbee. Tina ran as fast as she could, trying to avoid her deserved death along with the others, but alas, due to the fact that she’s a complete klutz on heels, she tripped over a nearby table. Her scream echoed as the board pierced her nearly-exposed back, thus silencing it. Kenny looked back and screamed, seeing his best friend drowning in her own bloody pride and self-assurance, but for his—and her—benefit, Carrie silenced him by giving his arm one last twist. The body part fell to the pavement in a thud loud enough to hear it in a ten-mile radius. The last thing he could to was fall to the ground as blood spewed out in a sickening sound, allowing the claws of his sin to drag him down, down into his rightful place. Sorry if this really sucks; I wrote this yesterday when I had fever/sinus. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 15:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Honestly, what did you like most about the tidbit? Btw, I'm really happy that you're continuing Blue Moon. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 16:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Y-you mean... as in... published author?! If so, EEEE! That's great! Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 17:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Do you think they'll be able to sell this in the United States? Y'know, states that are... united! XD Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 17:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Coolio! Umm, I noticed that you noticed the seal of approval I sent you. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 18:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) No prob! Your story deserved it! :) Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 18:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Shattered not being remarkable? Intru, it's great. It's very well-written and intense, to boot. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, whether it's romance, adventure, horror, or even just a mindless fight between FЯED and Shane Dawson, you've still got talent. :) Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Hey, have you watched Shane Dawson before? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well, here's a good example of a video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJTvf9hrKVY Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) IMO, how can it be a parody if it's true? XD Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) XD I mean, my favorite part was that whole The Last Song bit. I mean, I blinkin-no, I effin' hate that movie! It was soooo boring and it had Miley Effin' Cyrus in it! Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Intru! Sorry that I couldn't talk to you much; I had some Spring Break activity to attend to. XD Anyways, can you please read this story and comment? Thanks! Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 13:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Alert... Trudge, the non contributers on PokéFanon have gone to a new level of arrogance. I have taken this up with the wikia staff, and I would like it if you joined the battle against them...I have reason to believe that they are trying to take over the wiki...-UN ! 21:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Remeber? Tne one's that insulted your IQ. I just remeber somehting one of them said. "Finally! Hyper Zergling, you'll be a bureaucrat by tonight!" They were hinting that they plan on getting themselves promoted by HZ! And, one of them hinted that they'll contact wikia staff to get the current staff demoted! But, it is I who will demote them--To the rank of banned! HAHAHAHAHA! -UN ! 22:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Tne? Who's that? -UN ! 21:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I also wanted a new headline; don't probe me! XD If you thought that was random, check this out... Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, intrudgero98, it's BarBar, remember me from the Total Drama Wikia anyway, what's up? You are gonna return sometimes???? Um, how does tha work? I don't get it PS: I've never heard of that show. Is it dark? Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, here's another random vid. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn7-fVtT16k Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 14:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, that was pleasantly dark. I give it 7 stars out of 3. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 05:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, umm, can you please check out this blog? Thanks. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Did you like the song? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Mm-hmm. Uhh, no offense or anything, but... isn't that a little inappropriate? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Touché. Well, at least you censored it. Hey, I wonder what would happen if Lil Kim and Nicki Minaj did a rap battle face-to-face. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) IKR. I mean, I've never really listened to Lil Kim, but all I know is that she hates Nicki because she's "tryna clone her style". I'm no Nicki Minaj fan "4 Life" mostly because her voice and attitude annoys me, but for some reason, she gets 50k just for singing one verse. Plus, she's good at using urban references in songs; but Kim pwned her in this song. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 22:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that does sound kind of weird. How is Heather meant to turn suicidal over a fish? You're going to need some mighty descriptions to handle that! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 23:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Narcissists bug me too. No one likes narcissists except for themsleves. Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 10:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) It looks cool! Hey, have you seen Toy Story 3? I know I've asked this, like, a lot before, but I don't know if you've finally seen it. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC)